


there is no sweeter innocence (than our gentle sin)

by maraudears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Love, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roadtrip, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudears/pseuds/maraudears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written based on: "Road Trip AU where Remus and Sirius’ car breaks down and the only thing they can do to pass time until someone comes to help is to suck each other’s dick lmao" from elfendork.tumblr.com</p><p>I got a little carried away, tbh. But there's dick sucking. Ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no sweeter innocence (than our gentle sin)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on malikovich.tumblr.com

This was a _very_ bad idea. He could feel how bad it was in his soul, there wasn't a single chance for this to be _anything_ but bad.

"You're going to be fine." James had said. But he was not the one who was in love with his best friend, and for sure, he was not the one who would have to be trapped in a car with said best friend for hours.

"Get in the car." Remus shouted.

"I'm going, jeez, Moony."

"We're going to be late!"

"It's just a two hours roadtrip." He said, getting on the car and putting the seat belt.

"But it's going to be _cool_."

Sirius sighed.

James had smiled at him and said "Just fucking kiss him for God's sake. The plan is perfect, everything’s going to be fine.”

The plan was simple. James, Lily and Peter had planned all the details and Sirius' part was to kiss Remus and tell him everything he has been struggling for the past six months.

They planned a trip to a beach, and James even got to think about a excuse to go on with Lily and Peter first, leaving Remus and Sirius together alone. For a roadtrip. Of two hours. To the beach.

So, the situation is: I'm in love with my best friend, Sirius thought. Ok, not that bad. Sometimes he even let himself think that Remus feels the same way. When they're studying and Remus stares at him for minutes and blushes when he sees that Sirius is staring at him too. When Remus has a nightmare and crawls at his bed at the middle of the night, begging for a cuddle. When Remus kisses his cheek softly. He doesn't kiss Peter or James. The kisses are for Sirius, and Sirius only.

Once, they were sleeping and he heard Remus mumbles in his sleep, he said "Sirius” but, it was just so _soft_ and full of _love_. Sirius slept with a smile on his face that day.

So yeah, everything could go wrong. And Sirius should've know that everything that could go wrong, would go wrong.

“Are you fucking kidding me."

"Oh, no."

The car had stopped in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Just like that.

"What are we going to do? Fuck, they’re not getting back till six and it’s like,” He looked down on his watch. “Four hours from now.” Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "What are the chances, really. After everything I've done to grow a pair and do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen Remus. I'm all sweaty because Peter is a fucking asshole who doesn't save his money to buy a car with air conditioning. James is an asshole who thinks that everyone's life is easy just like his. And I'm in love with you. Have been for the past six months. All I think about is you. About kiss you, cuddle with you, make tea for you and hear you talk about you Literature Class. I've even read that fucking book you told me were your favorite for you."

He took a deep breathe. "I'm in love with you, and I was thinking about tell you in a different way. I'd take you to the beach, I'd swim with you. I'd tell you, carefully. But now the fucking car broke and I've no idea what to do, we're alone in the middle of no-fucking-where and I'm scared because for being in love with you I could lose you. I'm in love with you and I could fuck everything up. And I'm also sweaty."

Sirius' mouth was dry. Remus was speechless.

"Did you... You said..." Remus tried. "In love with me? Me, Remus, me?" His voice was low and soft.

"You. In love with your jumpers, your smile, your sarcastic comments, I'm even in love with the way you say my name, the way you smile and in love with your laugh. God, I love you so much. Seriously. It's gross."

They sat back on the car seat.

“This was really unexpected.”

Sirius barked a laugh. "Yeah, I bet."

"Just so you know, though." Remus shifted on his seat. "It's mutual."

Sirius' heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"I'm deeply in love with you. Have been for almost an entire year."

"You're kidding me. This is a joke. I know for sure..."

"You know nothing," Remus interrupted. "I wanted to kiss your face since the first day I saw you. Your hair was all soaked, you were rude and even like this, I fell for you"

Sirius thought for a moment before climbing into Remus' lap. It was uncomfortable but he didn't care. Remus' hands reached his hip in two seconds and he sighed.

"Tell me you're not kidding."

"I am not kidding."

His lips were on Remus', softly, almost not touching. He could hear Remus’ shuddering breaths. "Can I?"

Remus laughed. "Of course you can."

“Finally,” He said, dipping his head and kissing Remus’ full lips, hard and slow.

Kissing Remus was, in fact, a religious experience.

Sirius thought nothing in the whole world could ever make him feel like this. Especially when Remus' body was pressed hard against his, the scent of chocolate surrounding him. Unconsciously, Sirius thrusted his hips.

"Fuck," Remus groaned, mouth open.

“Sorry.”

“Shut up,” He kissed Sirius, almost bruising his lips. His hands cupping Sirius' arse, making him thrust again. "Fuck, yes."

Sirius closes his eyes and forgot the world outside that car.

“Fuck. I waited so long.” Remus moaned, burying his face into Sirius’ neck, biting and sucking the tanned skin. “Want you.”

“ _Yes, yes, yes,_ have me.”

Sirius can feel his cock twitching against the fabric of his jeans. He doesn’t know where to put his mouth first, his hands coming to hold Remus’ hair.

“What am I going to do with you?” Remus asked, his voice deep with lust. "Want to fuck you, want to suck you off."

“Remus...” Sirius groaned.

He thrusted his hips against Remus again, moaning out loud.

“We better go to the back seat.” He said, and Sirius nodded. It was uncomfortable to be bended like that.

Remus, Sirius decides, is the king of blowjobs. He is sucking Sirius' off like this is the only thing he ever wished for. His head bobs obscenely, his golden-brown-curly hair against Sirius' belly button. His tongue curling on the head of Sirius' cock, making him see stars. "Yes, fuck yes."

Remus opens his mouth, sliding Sirius' cock on his tongue, then he is sucking hard and deep, the head of his cock down Remus' throat and Sirius _almost screams_.

When Remus licks his balls and suck him deep in his throat, Sirius' loses it, coming down Remus' mouth.

“God,” Sirius pushes his hair back. “You are a masterpiece.”

“Masterpiece, me?” Remus laughs, grinding his teeth. “Masterpiece is that cock of yours."

Sirius sighs happily. Remus is up in a second, biting his collar bones, smiling against his skin. “I came without even touch myself. I _love_ you.”

Sirius laughs. "This is hot."

"I know."

"We'll have to do this again."

"Give me five minutes."

He kisses Remus lazily. And he knows they will do it again. And again, again, again. Forever, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!! and you can find me on malikovich.tumblr.com


End file.
